A generic radial bearing of the pre-cited type is known from DE 36 26 626 A1. A shaft forms an inner raceway for a needle crown ring whose outer raceway is formed by a bushing which comprises on several points, an elastically yielding raceway convexity deviating from the circular shape, said bushing being surrounded by a tolerance ring of an elastic material that is fixed in a housing bore. Due to the elastic tolerance ring, the bearing needles are in contact with both raceways at the points of the bushing deviating from the circular shape i.e., the bearing needles are radially pre-tensioned. Such a bearing, on the one hand, is expensive, and on the other hand, due to some flexibility of the tolerance ring, it has only a limited rigidity.
A further bearing is known from DE-OS 27 45 826. In this bearing, the rolling elements roll in a region which permits a radial deformation. This region continues coaxially into a cylindrical region with which the bearing is retained.